


Champion Of The Flowers

by Frumion_III



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, FtM Brienne of Tarth, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, trans Brienne of tarth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumion_III/pseuds/Frumion_III
Summary: Loras Tyrell, 18 year old kickboxer and law student, meets Renly Baratheon, university professor, in a bar. They hit it off but Renly is completely unprepared for Loras to turn up in his lecture the day after they meet. The city is full of people who grasp for power, the courts full of friends and foes, the university crawling with liars and cheats and Loras needs to keep a level head. He isn't here to find love, he's here to win his fights and get his degree, but the universe seems to have other plans. Can their new relationship weather the storms to come?





	1. A Chance Encounter.

Loras wiped sweat from his brow, the forest green boxing gloves he wore faded almost to white in places and the gold laces wet and dark with his sweat. He shifted back into his stance and paused, then whirled into motion once more. Jab, double cross, uppercut, knee, switch, right body kick, right body kick. He lost himself in the flow of motion, the world narrowing down to his body and the punchbag as he began to smile. His fears about university were wiped away, his nerves about being so very far from his home in Highgarden disappearing as he dealt blow after punishing blow to the bag in front of him. This was his home, inside the kickboxing gym he could be anywhere. He pulled his t-shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face and smiled to himself, launching another combination at the punchbag. As long as he had this, there would be a place for him in any city. As he finished his set he heard someone talking, low and almost inaudible below the thrumming music. “Is that Loras Tyrell?” Said a stocky man, grinning.  
“What, champion of the flowers? Nah.” replied another, and Loras smiled.  
“That’s his name on the sign in sheet.”  
“Who wouldn’t sign in to a kickboxing gym as Loras fucking Tyrell?” replied the skeptic, to laughter all round. Loras himself smiled and returned to the punchbag. Five years ago he had been a scared thirteen year old who’s only fighting experience had been playground scraps, now he was in the capital city of Westeros and he was well known even here. He had been scared when he started, worried that he would stick out like a sore thumb in this hyper-masculine world, but he had picked it up easily and found that no one much minded what you did in your spare time if you won your fights. He had been professional for three of those years despite his father’s wishes and had built up a reputation for never losing a fight. Now here he was, gloves slippery with sweat and hair damp in the chill of the city so far from his own, listening as his faux-title was muttered at the edges of the room. 

Loras lost track of time, the brilliant freedom of total focus keeping his mind occupied until the late afternoon. He glanced up to see a clock on the wall that read nearly four, started, and walked slowly over to where his bag was. It was a sports bag in the same forest green as his gloves, a pattern of gold roses and ivy printed onto the strap, and he pulled out his phone to see a few texts. Margery asking where he was, Willas wishing him luck for recovering from his freshers week hangover and his grandmother telling him to make ‘friends’ with others his age of several families that she wanted a business connection with. He laughed and shook his head ruefully, walking into the changing rooms and having a quick shower before he changed into his black jeans and white t-shirt. He pulled on a soft tan jacket over the top, the slightly cooler chill of King’s Landing unfamiliar to him, and slung his bag back onto his shoulder with his kit inside, the gloves and shin guards arranged so that they dug into his back as little as possible as he walked. King’s Landing was huge and labyrinthine in comparison to the beauty of his home city, and he had to catch a bus and then a tube to reach his student accommodation from the gym. He got into the halls and fumbled with his keys, slotting the wrong one into the door of his room before he corrected his mistake, and put his bag on the floor with the boxes. 

Sighing, he began to remove his things from the many bags he had brought with him, his personal book collection was quickly installed on the set of shelves that the room had come with, and he soon turned to other boxes. He put his course textbooks on the shelf under the desk and made the bed with his sheets and duvet from home, as well as a patchwork quilt that his Grandmother had had made for luck, the patterns all different kinds of flowers on a base of green. He hung his boxing gloves from the back of the door by the laces and kicked his kit bag into the corner of the room by the foot of the bed, pulling out his skipping rope and hanging that up too. Putting his clothes into the somewhat small wardrobe took a little more effort, but he was done soon enough and then he opened the final box. His Title Belts. He took out the cup hooks he had brought with him and screwed them into the east wall of his room at regular intervals. The Highgarden Championship belt went first, then the one from the Reach Competition that he had won last year, followed by his six other belts. Dorne MMA Champion, Barrowlands Boxing Gold, a few from less widely known competitions and the Casterly Rock Silver Belt. He was still a little bitter over losing to the famed Muai Thai champion Jamie Lannister there, but he had to concede that the man was a brilliant fighter and he had learnt a lot from the experience. After the belts were all in their proper place he called Margery and waited for what seemed like an eternity as the phone rang. “Hello?” she said, tone distracted.  
“Have you forgotten me so soon?” He asked, his voice full of laughter.  
“Well I figured you’d still be arranging your belts, so excuse me if I was otherwise engaged.” sniped his sister, and Loras had the good grace to go a little red at her far-too-accurate joke, quickly suggesting that they grab a drink somewhere to celebrate their first proper night living away from their parents to deflect some of the embarrassment. 

The music was loud, the drinks glittered in the dim lighting and Margery had her eye on a tall redheaded girl who was dancing with a blond man. “No home wrecking my dearest sister.” he said, and she grinned, the cocksure Tyrell smile that they had both inherited crossing her face.  
“Who’s going to stop me?” she asked, and Loras grinned.  
“Call me if you need me to get rid of him by force.” He replied, gesturing to the pale man, and raised his drink to her good luck before turning his gaze back across the dance floor. The door swung open and Loras looked up, wondering if he would ever get used to the constant motion of the capital city. Highgarden had been big enough, but King’s Landing was on another scale entirely, and so it was completely by chance that he met the eye of the beautiful man who had just walked in. He looked a little older than Loras, perhaps closer to thirty than twenty, but it was almost forgotten in the sweeping dark hair and five o’clock shadow of black stubble that so contrasted his bright smile. The man walked straight over to the bar and sat down next to Loras, nodding to the bartender and asking for his usual before turning to look Loras up and down admiringly.  
“You can’t have been here before, I’d remember.” He said, and Loras laughed, wondering what made this man so sure of himself and replying with a smile that he would, if under oath, have to admit that the other man was right.  
“My name’s Loras, Loras Tyrell.” He offered.  
“Renly.” said the man. “Not as pretty as your name, Loras Tyrell, but that is rather fitting I suppose, as I am far less beautiful.” Loras laughed again, his head thrown back in a manner calculated to draw attention to his hair, and looking at Renly after he had calmed down, he could see that it had worked just as well as he had hoped.  
“Well we can’t all be this beautiful, it would devalue good looks completely.” He replied, a faux-serious expression on his face before he broke into laughter once more.  
“Modest, aren't you.” Said Renly with a smirk and Loras nodded, a vain attempt at a contrite expression prompting laughter from Renly.  
“What do you want to do with your life, beautiful Loras?” asked Renly, and Loras smiled easily.  
“That’s a rather personal question from a recent acquaintance.” He remarked, eyes full of teasing laughter.  
“How can we get to know each other better if I never ask a personal question?” replied Renly, and Loras found himself laughing again, conceding that the other man had a very good point.  
“I’m a Kickboxer.” he said, and smiled at the surprised expression on Renly’s face at his reply.  
“My brother loves boxing, and he used to be good at it.” Replied Renly, and Loras grinned. “You’re not the typical build for it are you?” Continued Renly, eying him up and down appreciatively as he suddenly noticed the toned arms and air of control and power with which Loras moved, and Loras smiled more widely, revelling in the desire he could see flickering in the other man’s gaze.  
“No I’m not, and It’s won me a fair few fights.” He said, and the conversation meandered on in a tangle of topics that seemed to flow between them easily. As they talked Renly couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Loras, and he smiled at the attention. 

Loras had never been a believer in much at all, but as he talked away the night there was a part of him thanking whatever higher power might exist that he and Margery had picked this club. The chances of meeting Renly had to be microscopic in a city this big, but here he was, dancing and talking with someone who he seemed to click with on every level he could think of. Renly leant up close to his ear and muttered something about fresh air, pulling him towards the door, and Loras smiled, briefly feeling a little guilty for just abandoning Margery before he found himself pushed up against the wall of the club, kissed breathless by Renly. He tilted his head to one side and let Renly suck a dark bruise into the column of his throat before claiming the shorter man’s mouth once more. “You,” muttered Renly as they parted for breath, “Are a brilliant kisser.” Loras laughed and kissed him again, switching their positions so that he had Renly crowded up against the wall with a knee between the other man’s legs. “I normally wouldn’t ask, but I’d love it if you came back to mine tonight Loras.” said Renly, voice husky, and Loras smiled cockily, nodding before roughly claiming his mouth again.  
“Sound’s brilliant.” He said, and Renly pulled away.  
“I’ll order a cab.” He said, and pulled out his phone. Loras took the opportunity to text Margery that he had found a guy to go home with, and received a response within seconds. ‘Good Luck.’ He laughed and arranged to catch up with her tomorrow for breakfast, just before his first lecture, which was the following afternoon. He slid his phone back into his jacket pocket and pulled Renly into another kiss as they stood on the curb, waiting for their cab. 

They tumbled out of the Taxi, Renly paying the driver with a twenty pound note and pulling Loras towards his front door before the driver had sorted out the change. Loras grinned into the warmth of another kiss, this one laden with intent and holding more gravity because of it. Renly managed to break away long enough to unlock the front door, closing it with a thud behind Loras as he looked around, curious. Renly tugged at his arm impatiently and Loras followed him up the stairs to the bedroom, a self satisfied smirk appearing on his face at the needy actions of the other man as they both shed jackets and shirts. Once they were properly inside the bedroom Loras took control, pushing Renly towards the bed and kneeling before him on the floor. Renly groaned softly at the sight and Loras smirked. “You don’t have to—” began Renly, but Loras silenced any further protest by unbuttoning his trousers and pulling him free. He took the other man into his mouth and hummed around him, eliciting a moan from Renly as he fought to keep his hips still. Loras took a deep breath and then engulfed the length, swallowing around Renly and pinning him to the bed with a hand on either hip. Renly arched his back and moaned again, helpless as Loras took him apart with his mouth. Loras smiled and felt him grow more desperate, hands carding roughly through his long hair and tugging as if to spur him on. Loras smiled and pulled off completely, undoing his own trousers and looking up at Renly from his kneeling position. 

“Do you want to top?” he asked, and Renly looked a little torn. Loras smirked, wondering what was holding the man back, and spoke again. “I’ll enjoy it either way, if you were wondering.” he added hopefully, and Renly smiled wryly.  
“You top this time round.” He said, and Loras smiled, catching the bottle of lube that Renly had tossed him and slicking up two fingers, not missing the thrill of shivers that ran down his spine at the thought of a next time. Renly made as if to turn around but Loras stopped him.  
“I’d like to see you.” He murmured, and tasted Renly’s flattered smile when their mouths met again. He pushed two fingers slowly into Renly, feeling the tightness and wondering when was the last time that Renly had done things this way around. He curled his fingers, searching for his sweet spot, and smiled when Renly moaned more loudly. Concentrating on finding his prostate again, Loras added a third finger and elicited another moan from the man lying beneath him. He repeated the action, began to lightly pump his fingers in and out and brought forth a variety of beautiful sounds from Renly. Loras was quickly losing patience but he held off, forcing himself to make sure that Renly could find his pleasure as well. He breathed deeply to steady his thoughts and then kissed Renly again, more a desperate attempt to distract himself than any romantic urge, but Renly moaned as he did it so he smiled and kissed him again, letting Renly control the pace of the kiss while he spread Renly out, one finger rubbing across his prostate constantly as they both moaned.  
“Fuck me.” Renly breathed, his voice a low groan as the words fell from lips half an inch from Loras’ own. He groaned in response and kissed him again, lightly biting his lower lip before pulling away.  
“Only if you ask me nicely.” he replied, the only coherent phrase he could manage taking the last of his concentration. Renly shuddered beneath him and Loras ghosted a hand over his side, mesmerised by the responsive body of the man beneath him. Renly squirmed under the light touch, moaning and trying desperately to form a sentence.  
“Please, Loras please fuck me. Take me, I want to feel you inside me, please.” he replied, Loras moaning at the litany of filthy pleas coming from Renly. 

He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand and slicked up his cock before lining himself up and pushing his way in. Renly moaned and dug blunt nails into his arse, trying to pull him further in, but Loras smirked and kept the pace torturously slow as he slid in, but when he bottomed out Renly leant up and licked a long stripe up from his collarbones to his jaw and bit him softly. Loras could feel that it would be a very obvious bruise in the morning, and as Renly licked over the mark and bit the same spot again he began to suspect that Renly had done it on purpose, a claim of sorts. He smiled, motionless for a moment too long. Renly mouthed along his jaw to just below his ear and sucked another purpling bruise into his skin before he whispered something right by his ear. “If you don’t move right fucking now, I swear I’ll kick you out of bed.” Loras grinned and took his mouth in another searing kiss, enjoying Renly’s suddenly demanding tone.  
“As you command,” he murmured, noting the low moan that the phrase brought forth, and drew almost all the way out, slamming back in and setting a fast pace as he chased his own mounting pleasure. He changed the pace as he felt the pressure building, wanting to prolong the experience, but Renly was moving with him now, meeting his every thrust and gripping him tightly every time he pulled out. Losing patience with his changeable pacing, Renly tugged at his long hair and pulled his head back, exposing the long column of his throat to litter with bruises. Loras moaned and slammed into him, causing Renly to bite down a little harder than he had intended to but it just spurred Loras on. He felt his climax fast approaching and slid a hand between them to grasp Renly’s straining cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Renly came with a shout and tensed, Loras coming with a loud moan moments later as the increased friction heightened his every sense. 

He slid out of Renly and rolled off him, offering a satisfied smile and lying still for a moment before the smell of drying semen began to get to him and he extracted himself from Renly’s loose limbed hug, asking softly where the bathroom was and taking a quick shower. He brought the towel back to the bed and began to wipe Renly clean, smiling at the murmured thanks. Once the bed was relatively clean he dropped the towel in the bathroom and returned to bed, smiling as Renly’s arms settled around him as soon as he did so, and drifted off to sleep. 

When he woke, it was to the jarring sound of his ringtone, and he glanced at Renly, wondering if he would be annoyed, only to find him still deeply asleep. He picked up and then had to quickly decrease the volume as his Grandmother’s dulcet tomes echoed down the phone line. “Hello?” he replied, wincing at how trashed his throat was, and hoped that his grandmother couldn’t tell from the phone.  
“Well you sound like you had a busy night, I hope it was someone useful.” She began, and Loras choked, regretting picking up more with every word he heard. “Never mind that, you need to tell your sister that she’s to play nice with the Lannister boy and get hold of a Stark or two. You could do the same I suppose, there’s enough of the buggers to go around, but remember to keep to different family lines, there’s no sense in the two of you making the same business connections.” she continued, and Loras let out a long suffering and entirely silent sigh. He felt a hand wandering over his skin and shivered, trying to maintain a level tone.  
“I’ll do my best for the family of course,” he said, biting his lip to cut off a gasp as Renly’s hand found it’s way to his cock.  
“I’ll ring at a more convenient time in future Grandson, I can tell you’re, shall we say otherwise occupied?” she said dryly and then Loras heard nothing but the dial tone. He sighed, turning over to glare at Renly, who was laughing silently, and pushed the other man onto his back.  
“You are a menace.” he said, throat still sore when he spoke. He pushed Renly’s arms above his head and held them there with one hand, the other stroking his side softly as he bit a hickey into Renly’s left collarbone. Renly retaliated by freeing his hands and puling Loras into a kiss, stroking his neck softly before digging his thumb into one of the bruises he had sucked into being last night. Loras felt himself moan, body going languid as Renly laughed.  
“Ah, I thought that might happen. I wasn’t sure last night.” Loras felt himself blush, then jerked up as he remembered that he did in fact have somewhere to be that day. He extracted himself from the bed despite Renly’s fervent protests and turned to explain with a sigh.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve got to meet my sister for breakfast. I’m probably already late.” He said, pulling on his trousers and shirt with haste.  
“Can I at least have your number? I’d like to do this again.” said Renly, and Loras smiled.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” he said, and wrote it down on a piece of paper that Renly had procured from somewhere. 

It was disorienting to find himself so close to the Centre For History and Law, he was practically where he needed to go already, and he smiled at the thought. It was pretty convenient, and he texted Margery that he was on his way. He needed to change, his clothes were sticking to him with sweat and some kind of alcohol must have been spilt on the jeans because he smelt like a dive bar. When they met up Margery took one look at him and began to laugh. “We need to get you sorted out.” she said dryly.  
“I still look better than you do sister.” he said, a smile on his face even as he felt his throat twinge again. Margery smiled at him sweetly and then cracked up again.  
“You look like a whore, you stink of sex and your voice is gone from sucking dick. I think you know as well as I do that you can’t turn up for a lecture looking like this.” She said, and Loras feigned a hurt look before he too began to laugh.  
“Right you are, as usual, so lets get going.” He croaked, and they made their way back to his apartment. 

Loras picked out a simple deep orange shirt and navy trousers, putting them on and then letting his hair out of the towel twist he had had it in. He looked almost presentable, if one ignored the blooming hickeys trailing from his jawbone across his throat and down beneath the collar of the shirt, and he smiled to himself. Margery nodded her approval and pretended not to notice the marks on his neck, instead asking him about the man he had disappeared with last night.  
“His name’s Renly, he’s really good in bed and he thinks that discussing etymology counts as pillow talk.” he said, and smirked. “He’s also rather persuasive and has a bit of a mean streak.” he added, thinking about the phone call.  
“Oh no.” said Margery. “He’s just your type.” Loras grinned, turning the tables on her and asking about the redhead. Margery smiled slyly and began to recount her evening, which involved a lot of sniping at the pale man and low level flirting with the girl. “Her name’s Sansa Stark.” she added, and Loras smiled, recounting their Grandmother’s advice about the Stark family, at which Margery laughed and conceded that her grandmother did make a very good point. They left his flat soon afterwards, choosing a café near the centre of town so that both of them could get to their lectures on time. Margery was lamenting the fact that they would be nowhere near each other for classes, he doing History with Law, which was almost on the other side of the city to the Biomedical Sciences Centre where she would be spending most of her time. Loras smiled and turned to the waiter with a smile, asking for a latte and a mocha, not even bothering to ask his sister what she wanted, he knew their coffee order like the back of his hand. 

Glancing at his watch, Loras jumped up from his chair half an hour later and said with a start that he had to go. He drained the last of his coffee and smiled at Margery before leaving at a run, as he could see the bus he wound need to catch in the distance. He boarded in good time and found himself walking into the lecture hall with five minutes to spare. Not seeing a free seat, he walked down towards the front and slid into a seat next to a whey faced girl who looked like she wouldn’t last five minutes in a court room, wondering where the lecturer was. The minutes ticked by and Loras felt his phone buzz against his leg, puling it out to find an invite for drinks from an unknown number. ‘Would you like to go out for a drink on Thursday? xx -Renly’ the text read. He smiled and saved the number, replying in the affirmative before he looked up at a nudge from the pale girl. There were two men on the stage, both in suits, and Loras sat up straighter, trying to see the man that was standing just out of his like of sight behind the rather overweight one. The large one introduced the man to his left as Professor Baratheon, smiling widely as he talked the other man up for a few minutes before leaving, letting Loras take his first look at his new teacher. The first thing he saw was sweeping dark hair and a five o-clock shadow that contrasted a bright smile, and Loras put his head into his hands. It was Renly.


	2. Catastrophes and Coffee

In the lecture Loras took his notes as usual despite the distraction his lecturer was proving to be, and only got sidetracked twice. The first time when Renly had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and Loras had a sudden vision of pressing those same hands into the mattress as he had dominated a kiss just a few short hours ago. The second time was when he had to hurriedly look down, hoping his hair wouldn’t be distinctive enough to recognise as Renly looked around the lecture theatre for someone to answer his question. Loras had scowled bitterly behind the curtain of honey-brown hair, self conscious of the fact that he would look underprepared. He knew the answer, it was easy, but he sat there silent, unable to offer it. Renly eventually picked a girl at the back of the hall who answered poorly, and Loras had scowled again at the incompetence of his fellow students. As the lecture drew to a close Loras packed up his notes and made for the door at pace, ending up almost knocking over a small man with close cropped dark hair and a sly smile who was dressed in an unassuming white jumper and grey jeans. “What did you think of the lecture?” he asked the man, smiling in a friendly manner and receiving a light smile in return as they walked down the corridor.  
“I thought it very informative. I’m Dr Petyr Baelish by the way, of Mathematics, if you were wondering.”  
“I’m so sorry,” said Loras, embarrassed at his mistake. “I thought you were a student.”  
“It happens all the time, don’t worry. I can’t help but wonder why you were in such a rush to leave the lecture theatre.” Said Petyr, and Loras smiled. He had sensed a calculating look in the smaller man’s eyes and was reluctant to trust the innocent trappings of the question, it reminded him far too much of his grandmother. The guilt-inducing ‘it happens all the time’ followed by a light question was just a little too manipulative to be accidental. Loras replied that his sister had messaged him about some trouble with a friend of theirs and that he was anxious to meet up with her, smiled sunnily at the other man and nodded in farewell as he left the building and made his way towards the tube station that would take him home. 

“Oh my god. Margery I’m having a crisis.” he hissed down the phone, ensconced once more within his room and sure that he couldn’t be heard.  
“Already?” she replied dryly.  
“Margery, I’m serious. I’m having a few problems here. Renly teaches law. I had him as a lecturer today, his full name is Renly Baratheon.” He said, and heard Margery’s laughter. “What?” he asked, disgruntled.  
“Oh no, when are you going to tell him?” she asked, attempting to muffle her giggles.  
“How would I even begin. ‘Hey Renly, I know we had great sex but I can’t concentrate in your lectures because I keep getting distracted by your arse so let’s call it off.’ I don’t bloody think so. I’m sort of hoping he won’t notice me and we can carry on?” He said, the final sentence sounding weak in his own ears even as he said it.  
“No. You’ve absolutely got to tell him. You know our words. ’Growing Strong’ Loras, and we can’t do that if your connections are based on such an easily discoverable lie.” she replied, and he sighed, knowing that it was true despite his best attempts to tell himself otherwise. “Wait, by ‘he’s a professor’ did you mean He’s the Professor Baratheon that won the impossible case of Davos Seaworth Vs The Crown?” added Margery, shocked, and suddenly Loras’ tryst took on a whole new dimension. It was reading about that case last year that made Loras sure about his decision to do law, and his grandmother would allow nothing but a permanent connection to House Baratheon. He swallowed.  
“Oh my god, I do mean that Renly Baratheon. Oh wow, I fucked the Renly Baratheon. This is surreal.” He said, and Loras could hear a smile in her voice when she replied.  
“Go get your man Loras. I’ll tell Grandmother you’ve fucked a Baratheon while you text him asking to have dinner tomorrow night, she’ll be so pleased.”  
“It’s my success, I think I should tell her. Besides, you’ve your Stark to worry about.” He replied, and Margery laughed, before ringing off. Loras smiled and called his Grandmother, who picked up on the second ring of the phone. 

“Loras dear, it’s so nice to hear that your throat has recovered sufficiently from last night, what prompted this call?” Said his Grandmother, and Loras winced, trying to block out his memory of the disastrous phone call he had received that morning.  
“I’ve got very good news.” He said, pride creeping into his tone as it began to sink in just what he might be able to achieve. “When you called this morning, I didn’t know much about the man I was with,” He paused, waiting out his Grandmother’s laughter to drop the bombshell of his success. “Grandma he’s a Baratheon.” He said, and there was an echoing silence at the other end of the phone line.  
“Loras, I’m so proud. You’ve done well child. Now just keep him where he is and we’ll have an excellent new connection. Tell your sister that I’ve received some very sensitive information about that terrible Jeoffery Lannister and to keep away from him at all costs. I’ll let you get back to your life, but do update me on how this develops.” She said, and rang off before he could even say goodbye. Loras smiled to himself and settled down to sleep, yesterday’s boxing and sex catching up to him all at once and filling his limbs with lead. 

Waking bleary eyed the following morning, Loras checked his phone to see eight messages from Renly and blinked, surprised. He rubbed his eyes free of sleep and unlocked his phone to read them properly. ‘Can’t stop thinking about you.’ Read the first message, and Loras smiled briefly, his Grandmother’s wise words ringing in his head. The other messages followed in much the same vain, and Loras began to type out a reply to the dinner request, bemused but pleased by Renly’s frequent messages. ‘I’d love to have dinner, would Thursday work?’ He responded, a smile on his face. The day dragged by, his introductory lecture on inheritance law uninspiring and repetitive as he half-listened, texting Renly under the desk and trying to stop himself from laughing. Loras thanked his Tyrell luck that he didn’t have another lecture with Renly —No, with Professor Baratheon— until Friday, he just wanted another few days of this simple flirtation before things got complicated. After his lectures were done for the day he wrote up his notes properly back in his room and then stretched out on the bed with a smile, muscles sore from the effort of the last few days, and was sound asleep in minutes. 

After his lecture the following morning he smiled and decided to spend his free afternoon in the boxing gym, sparring with a man who towered over him and wore a simple black shirt with the name Bronze written across the back. He had a slightly rounded jaw underneath pale blond hair and a flinty stare, which Loras appreciated, and they had spared for hours, evenly matched in most things save size. Loras resented the man somewhat, as one of his uppercuts had missed the pads and slammed into Loras’ shoulder, but they parted on amiable enough terms, agreeing to meet up the same time next week to train together despite Loras’ wounded pride. He could admit that they were well matched, and he grudgingly made his peace with the idea that the taller man would have naturally more power behind his kicks, as he had more weight to throw behind each strike, though Loras was by no means small himself. He had joked as they walked towards the changing room that Bronze was named for his worth as a kickboxer, realising as the other man scowled that he may have been overly familiar. He had offered a slightly belated apology with a smile and patched up the damage with a self depreciating joke while internally he blamed Renly, thinking to himself that the other man’s dryly cutting humour was rubbing off on him. Loras took off his sweaty rose patterned t-shirt and changed quickly, looking up in confusion as his sparring partner grabbed his bag and made as if to leave, pausing in the doorway and smiling tightly. “My name’s Ben Tarth, the whole Bronze thing was a friend’s idea. An inside joke if you will.” He said stiffly, before walking out into the cool afternoon in the same clothes he had been training in, oddly hasty in his movements. Loras pulled a face, shuddering at the thought of his sweat soaked shirt cooling on his skin, and wondered about the strange discomfort of the other man for another moment before dismissing it with a shake of his head, pulling on his jeans and leaving. 

By Thursday the marks blooming on his neck were fading, though he still felt the several less pleasurable bruises from his training that had discoloured his right shoulder, and he had discovered that he and Renly had more in common that he thought. They texted semi-constantly and Loras found himself charmed by Renly’s dry wit and intelligent jokes. They had arranged to meet up in a restaurant that Renly had suggested and Loras decided to dress up for the occasion, wearing simple black jeans and a dark green button up shirt with a silk scarf the colour of a summer sky at sunset. He looked brilliant if he did say so himself, and made his way to their arranged meeting point in good time. He put only halfhearted effort into making small talk, quite distracted by trying to decide if Renly’s eyes were green or blue, only blinking away his reverie when they had sat down and the waiter arrived to take their orders. As they ate the conversation flowed easily and Loras delicately asked about Renly about his job, wondering if he would say Lawyer or University Professor. “I’m a barrister, mainly defence, but it’s always good to keep your hand in at prosecution too. Know your enemy and all that.” Replied Renly, Loras smiling in agreement.  
“It’s the intellectual version of boxing really.” he said, and Renly laughed, warmth radiating from his eyes and making Loras feel as if they were the only two people in the world. 

As they made their way back to Renly’s Loras felt his blood stir in anticipation and smiled ruefully when Renly leant into a kiss in the backseat of the taxi, clearly seeing his excitement. They reached his front door in much the same state as they had on Sunday evening, though considerably less drunk, and Loras barely got a glance through the house before he was being pushed down on the bed and Renly was hurriedly unbuttoning his shirt with a grin. Loras squirmed and tried to kiss Renly but he was having none of it, straddling him to keep him still and continuing to undress him. Renly opened the shirt fully and before Loras could explain the bruise he was running his tongue gently over the discoloured skin. Loras jerked back, unprepared to feel any pressure where the injury was still tender and caught between distrust and arousal. “Oh, that must hurt.” Murmured Renly with a sly smile, dipping his head towards the skin and licking a painful stripe across the worst of the bruising before Loras shot him a warning look.  
“Yes, funny that.” he said, voice ice cold, and Renly’s eyes went wide, worried, and Loras realised with a start that they were the colour of a storm tossed sea that blended green and blue into something uniquely striking, his anger half forgotten.  
“I overstepped there, Sorry.” said Renly, his voice serious and his eyes sad. “If you want we don’t have to—” he began, but Loras silenced him with an open mouthed kiss.  
“Do it again.” He said when they pulled apart, and Renly’s beautiful storm coloured eyes went almost completely black with arousal as his pupils dilated. Almost reverently Renly dipped his mouth back to the mottled bruising and began to lick his way across the bruise once more. A scrape of teeth made Loras’ eyelids flutter and he gasped, the air sucked from his lungs by the sudden spike of pain. He moaned a little, then again as Renly sucked on a bruise, drawing more blood to the injury and sending an unexpected jolt of pleasure through him. Loras pushed Renly’s head away, worried that he would actually make the injury worse that it already was, and gripped his hair tightly, sitting up and pulling him into another kiss. He felt Renly’s hand ghost over the bruising and hissed into their kiss before the hand trailed downwards to grab his arse. “You’re such a sadist.” He said as Renly pulled away.  
“And you like it. You make all those pretty sounds when I do this.” he said, his breath whispering over the skin of Loras’ neck as he leant in to suck a dark bruise into his throat over the top of the fading marks from their first night together. “And this.” he added, cupping Loras’ cock through trousers that suddenly seemed deeply inconvenient. 

Renly took his time in preparing Loras, drawing sounds from him that he hadn’t been aware he could make with his fingers before withdrawing completely and leaving Loras empty. Loras scowled, then let out a long drawn out moan as Renly lined up his slicked cock and sank into him. He clenched his fists in Renly’s sheets and let out a shuddering sigh, moaning again as Renly bit his left shoulder, and then the first lump of his spine below the shirt line before pulling out, torturously slow, and pushing back in halfway, teasingly dragging against his skin before he stopped dead. Loras growled, impatient, and turned to look at Renly, an accusation in his eyes. “What are you doing?” he asked, and then clenched around him, drawing out a broken moan. “Or rather not doing.” He added, and Renly found breath to laugh.  
“Ask me nicely Loras, and I’ll give you what you need.”  
“Need? How modest of you.” He said, and Renly reached a hand between his chest and the sheets to twist one of his nipples, which spiralled through him and had him moaning again. “Please.” He managed, the promise of pleasure winning over his pride.  
“Please what?” breathed Renly, his breath warm on the nape of Loras’ neck.  
“Please Renly,” moaned Loras, moving his hips in small circles and turning to look at Renly with a smirk. “Please fuck me. Fuck me so I’ll feel it for a week, fuck me so that I can’t walk without remembering what we did tonight.” He said. His pretty words had the right effect and Renly slammed into him, control gone as he shivered, his chest pressed to Loras’ back for a moment before he was moving again. As Loras drew closer to going over the edge, lost in their desperate rhythm, Renly stopped again. “Are you ok with me coming inside of you? I’m clean but some people—” He began, and Loras shot him a glare.  
“Fuck Renly, come inside me if you want to, just fucking get on with it.” Renly smiled and pushed back in, his hand stroking Loras further towards completion. He tightened his grip and Loras moaned, but it was Renly tracing over his bruises with the other hand that brought him to completion. Renly didn’t miss just what pushed him over the edge, and it seemed to arouse him further, as he came soon after a with a few erratic thrusts. Loras lay still as Renly slid out of him, pulling gently at his shoulder so that he rolled over to face him, and offered a tired and blissed out half smile before leaning forwards for a kiss. “You were great.” He said, and Renly laughed quietly.  
“Of course I was, were you expecting anything less?” He said, feigning offence before breaking out into giggles once more. Loras paused for a second before pulling Renly flush against him and raking his blunt nails down his lover’s back, hands trailing further downwards to grab his arse before replying.  
“No. You met my every expectation.” He said, and Renly smiled at him before rolling on top of him for another kiss. 

The next morning Loras woke to an empty bed and frowned, eyes flinty and cold as he attempted to stand up angrily. He hissed in pain as he sat up and sighed, smiling wryly to himself as Renly walked back into the room. “Having trouble?” said Renly, his self satisfied smile belying the considerate tone of his voice, and Loras glared a little before smirking and admitting that Renly was right. Loras tried the coffee Renly had made and sighed, the rich flavour scorching down his throat. It was the best coffee he’d ever had and he said as much, at which Renly smiled, beginning to ramble about Indonesian blends and the different roasts he liked. Loras smiled and tried not to laugh at the sudden deluge of information, amused by Renly’s extensive knowledge about coffee and delighted by the flavour of what he’d been given. After they had both finished Loras tried to get up, wincing in pain as he shifted his hips on the bed and taking a sharp breath. Renly heard him and Loras suddenly found himself held against Renly’s body by a constricting arm as the other man dropped light kisses across his shoulders. He relaxed into the hold before remembering that he had a morning lecture today, and that he desperately needed a shower. He pushed Renly away with ease and turned to face him. Renly smiled, leaning in for a kiss but Loras pulled away at the last second with a mischievous smile.  
“I’d love to keep you company but I’m already running late,” he began, and drowned out Renly’s protests as he continued, “And we can continue this later, but right now I actually do have somewhere to be.” He got up despite Renly’s pouting and bitching and smiled at him, heading into the bathroom to have a shower. 

Loras didn’t know how he was going to broach the topic of Renly being his teacher, and as the water flowed over him he bit his lip worriedly. There would be no way he could admit to knowing before the lecture he had today, the dishonesty would be too obvious, and then it came to him. He’d stay back after the lecture today and act as if the discovery had shocked him. With a smile Loras turned off the shower and made his way back to the bedroom to dress, his clothes from yesterday rumpled from their night on the floor but not unwearable. As he began to button his shirt he felt Renly move close behind him and smiled as the other man reached around him to take over doing up his shirt. He leant his head back to rest on Renly’s shoulder and then moaned as Renly’s hand ghosted over the bruises blooming on his shoulder purposely as he straightened the collar of Loras’ shirt. “No, I’ve got to go.” he said, but Renly repeated the action before mouthing along his neck just above the collar line. Loras’ breath hitched and he almost decided to skip the lecture and stay with Renly, but managed to pull himself away and resume dressing after a few moments spent luxuriating in Renly’s exhilarating touch. 

Wracked with nerves, Loras walked towards the door of the lecture hall dreading what the end of the lecture would bring. He chose to sit near the front, half in the hope that Renly would notice him and give him the excuse to talk things out and half to make sure that he couldn’t be accused of trying to hide. The lecture flew past in a blur as Loras tried to stop his leg from shaking, suddenly realising that he didn’t want this to go wrong. It is well known that dreading anything makes the time fly, and Loras would have sworn in court that the lecture only lasted five minutes, because he hardly noticed the hour passing and before he could think through what he would say he was the only one still seated in the lecture hall. “Could you please leave? I’ve got to lock up and- Loras?” Said Renly, and Loras nodded, not sure what else he was supposed to do. “What." continued Renly, "The fuck?”


End file.
